Animorphs, You choose the story
by The Grimwar
Summary: Okay, so I'm a little bit...tied up, I want to try to publish a new Fanfic, buuut, I'm going to let you choose which one you want to see here. I'm posting in this part of the site for obvious reasons. Whichever gets 5 votes in the reviews first, or has the most votes for the longest time, I will write the story continuing from this contest. AND PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!


**Chapter 1: Choose**

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm a little bit...tied up, I want to try to publish a new Fanfic, buuut, I'm going to let you choose which one you want to see here. I'm posting in this part of the site for obvious reasons...CAUSE THEY'RE FRIKIN FANFICTIONS OF ANIMORPHS! Anyway, whichever gets 5 votes in the reviews first, or otherwise has the most votes for the longest time, I will write the story continuing from this one-shot contest, with the exception of the crossovers. After the contest is over, the other stories can be adopted. PS, I've added a new story a the bottom.**

* * *

[/Maximum Ride] **Animorphs, Third Party Intrusion/Assistance**

 **Diversion Type** : Character Insert

 **Description** : In this one, one of the Animorphs is going to get THE VOICE from Maximum Ride stuck in his/her head, in what direction will this go? Who will it's host be? I'll let you decide on the last one.

 **Summary** : Obvious, Animorphs with The Voice.

 **Rating** : T

 **Animorphs Exiled: Promise of Pain**

 **Diversion Type** : Alternate Scenario AU

 **Description** : In the distant future of mankind, the planet Earth, homeworld of the great empires of the people known as Humanity, is threatened by the previously dominant species, the Gedds who care only for their position of power. In the war one tenth of humanity has died so far, and to compensate it was unilaterally agreed upon that to cope with the casualties, humanity started developing a technology that would allow them to increase their survivability, the good news is that the Gedds know nothing of this, the bad news is, they're making a gamechanger of their own, a parasitic species called Yeerks, a monstrous artificially created lifeform they intend to use to enslave entire races for them, it's purpose was to take control of entire populations, steal information, and gather intelligence on the human's operations. This project was only in prototype though

The Animorphs first saw deployment when humanity discovered the Yeerks, The 7th Fleet was dispatched to capture the planet the Yeerks were being developed on, and to destroy them, the battle was all but lost for the Gedds, the Animorph's strike were proven to be far too potent, one Dreadnought, The Veleek, escaped the battle, the only ship able to pursue was the Titan Class Warship known as Errant Nomad, they pursued the ship to a planet in an isolated system, and shoot the ship down over the habitable planet, of course they land there too to confirm the fate of the ship's crew and the Yeerks onboard, then they encounter a primitive species native to the planet calling themselves Andalites. Looks like things are really going to get interesting.

 **Summary** : The Humans are becoming a prominent species of the galaxy, but the dominant Gedds felt threatened by what they saw as usurpers, so they decided to take action, and the war continued for centuries, it really hits the fan when an army of Animorphs crash land on the Andalite home world to stop a WMD known as YEERK from being unleashed upon humanity and countless innocents.

 **Rating** : T

 **Animorph Academy Story #1**

 **Diversion Type** : Diversion/Fanmade sequel

 **Description** : Book 54 ended a little differently in this fanfiction, the Yeerks may be defeated on Earth and Visser One driven away, but they're still out there, but luckily the Animorphs are on Earth, Jake has managed to sign a treaty with the Andalites allowing them to keep all of the alien technology on Earth, and I mean ALL of it. Elfangor's Morphing Cube, The Pemalite Crystal, the Chee(AIs have no rights in the Andalite world), even the Rachel.

Of course The Animorphs are the saviors of humanity, and with him and the other Animorphs status as mythic heroes, Jake has the opportunity of a lifetime, so he announced that he was going to try to found an Academy, where new Animorphs would be created and trained to defend the Earth, Humanity, and fight the Yeerks wherever they were, of course, before they go out into space, the Animorphs have some far more domestic problems to deal with, but none of that yet, class is about to be in session.

 **Rating** : T

 **Animorph Academy Story #2**

 **Diversion Type** : Story Diversion

 **Description** : In book 10, Erek decides to keep the Pemalite Crystal, In book 13, Tobias stays with the (far more intellegient than in canon)Hork-Bajir to help them free others of their kind, and establish a base of operations in the forest with the Chee, and in book 20 the Animorphs acquire the morphing cube without alerting the Yeerks to it's existence, they know they have an opportunity they cannot afford to turn down, so naturally, a couple weeks after acquiring the morphing cube, and a day after the "Proving Grounds" are complete, David came into contact, little does he know, he will be the first student in the newly constructed Animorph Academy.

 **Rating** : T

 **Animorphs, Seed**

 **Diversion Type** : AU

 **Description** : In this one, the Andalites are a dying race, so in order to perpetuate their species in some form, they send a group of Andalites to Earth in unknown quantity, each in possession of a "Morphing Seed," these seeds are used to create Animorphs, a humanoid creature possessing human dexterity, ingenuity, and versatility, with the Andalites speed, tough skin, heat and cold tolerance, and are capable of morphing into whatever creature they have to if needed, however, their enemy got here, and now the mission is jeopardized, this is the story of Elfangor's Animorphs as they learn face the threat that overwhelmed the Andalites.

 **Rating** : M

 **Animorphs, Exiled Heroes**

 **Diversion type** : AU

 **Description** : On a world in the far edge of the galaxy, the Animorph race is dying. After centuries of total war with the Kelbrid, the Animorphs are losing ground in the war for their very survival, as they desperately search for a way to stop their relentless enemy from destroying them, a scientist makes a discovery that will change his people's fate, a portal to an unknown world called EARTH.

 **Rating** : M


End file.
